Turkestanica
by BouwerShizuo
Summary: Ese primer amor nuca se olvida y aunque duela separarte sabes que es lo mejor para que esa persona sea feliz. Tsuna-Kyokox? Disclaimer: KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san. Y la cancion Turkestanica a Hi Fi Camp


Disclaimer: KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

* * *

Ordenando algunos papeles, -lo cual era tarea diaria debido a que su espartano ex-tutor no dejaba que descansara- eran deudas que sus guardianes –juraban no era intencional para darle mas papeleo a su jefe- hacían al realizar algunas misiones. Al seguir con aquel martirio una carta llego a sus manos llamando su atención y reconociendo aquella hermosa caligrafía tan cuidad en una brillante tinta negra en seguida supo de que trataba lo que contenía aquel sobre haciendo que en su rostro se formara una expresión triste y nostálgica la misma se reflejo en una pequeña sonrisa que cruzo sus labios.

…::Flashback::..

Hay se encontraba frente al amor de su vida, no tenia nada de importancia los años –que seguramente eran mas de 10- que guardo en secreto su amor ya que la joven de cabellera larga y naranjiza le mostraba felizmente su mano en la cual un hermoso anillo de compromiso le adornaba. Lo único que la mente –y el corazón- del pardo lograron hacer fue corresponde esa sonrisa llena de ilusión de su adulta amiga

"Me alegro por ti Kyoko-chan" hablo con una falsa sonrisa y el alma destrozada. De alguna forma se sentía contento de que su amiga –de casi toda la vida- hubiese encontrado el amor.

"¿De verdad Tsuna-kun?" juntando sus propias manos observando al Decimo Vongola, muy dentro de ella esperaba que el castaño negara y digiera algo, no tenia la mínima idea de lo que quería escuchar pero al recibir como respuesta ver al joven asentir, una punzada –la cual disimulo cerrando sus orbes sin dejar de sonreír- cruzo su pecho sabiendo que tal vez unas palabras en ese momento no fueron dichas.

…::FinFlashBack::…

Bajando la mirada a la vez que cerraba sus marrones ojos perdiéndose en aquellos no tan lejanos recuerdos sin perder esa leve sonrisa.

* * *

Dejando su trabajo de lado del cual su fiel guardián de la tormenta comenzó a hacerse cargo, moreno fue hacia el balcón de su oficina, observando tan hermoso paisaje el cual –dolorosamente- le recordaba la bella sonrisa de kyoko cuando eran más jóvenes. Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña tonadilla salió de sus labios, era casi como un susurro pero aun así como si fuese arte de magia esa melodía llego a los oídos de a quien era dedicada indirectamente y sin saberlo la chica solo sonrió.

* * *

Sus guardianes de la neblina se encontraban curiosos frente a una puerta semi-abierta, -Chrome mas curiosa que Mukuro- después de unos segundos de ver se retiraron y así los guardianes también dieron un vistazo sin evitarlo –aunque Kyoya negara diciendo que los asuntos de los herbívoros no le interesaban-. Llegando así no tan disimuladamente Takeshi y Lambo los cuales no fueron tan cuidadosos y se asomaron por la puerta sin notar que la proclamada mano derecha del Decimo se acercaba, y este dándose a notar le soltó una patada en el trasero al guardián del rayo tirándolo de frente siendo visto por la lluvia el cual trataba de calmar la situación y los insultos –y regaños- del peli plata.

Al escuchar la pequeña disputa el Decimo Capo volteo su mirada sosteniendo en su mano una fotografía de él y la chica de cuando eran jóvenes; en ella el pequeño Lambo estaba sobre el pardo y kyoko sonreía ante la felicidad del niño vaca. En sus ojos –que ya llevaban rato posados en el recuerdo- apareció un pequeño brillo el cual era causa de que comenzara a imaginar que clase de vestido usaría la novia para la boda; tal vez un occidental o un tradicional japonés, pero no importaba cual fuera, ella se vería hermosa como siempre.

* * *

Sus caminos tomaron un rumbo diferente desde que el Tsuna se había enterado – a palabras y golpes de Reborn- que era el heredero al Decimo puesto de Capo Vongola, pero aun así no cambiaria nada de lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida desde que conocía a su Tutor. ¿Cómo podría cambiar el hecho de conocer a sus mejores amigos –y confiables guardianes a pesar de que Mukuro y Kyoya dijeran que no lo eran-?

Y sabiendo que la peli naranja seria feliz al fin lo decidió. Decidió dejar ir aquel primer amor, a lo que sus amigos se dieron cuenta y cada uno a su manera se sintió feliz y aliviado por su líder, y de alguna manera la que siempre supo de aquel amor –inconscientemente- sonrió al saber que su amigo dejaría de sufrir.

…::Flashback::..

En la invitación a la boda se encontraba algo interesante, al abrirá daba dos únicas respuestas, aceptar o negar la ida al evento. La tinta de una pluma encerró apenas las letras que declinaban la invitación.

"Onii-san dile a Kyoko-chan que de verdad lo lamentó." Se disculpaba Tsuna a la vez que le daba un sobre al guardián del sol. "Me hubiera encantado ir…pero, tu sabes la razón…" reía levemente mientras le daba un ramo de tulipanes blancos en señal de ausencia y en el rostro del peliblanco se formaba una expresión de sorpresa.

…::FinFlashBack::..

Al escuchar entrar a alguien a su habitación, la novia se dio la vuelta dando la vista de lo bella que se encontraba en su blanco vestido de novia. Al ver a su hermano mayor con el ramo en brazos su expresión fue de sorpresa.

"Kyoko…Tsuna te manda esto…y lamenta no haber venido" Entregándole el ramo la joven sonrió tiernamente limpiando la comisura de sus ojos en la cual se le habían formado unas pequeñas lagrimillas de felicidad.

* * *

Caminaba al altar, y como cualquier novia en el día de su boda Kyoko mostraba una sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras iba junto a su pareja hasta que unos pétalos aparecieron de la nada haciendo que llamara la atención de todos los presente y dieran la vuelta hacia donde provenían aquel misterio y llevándose una sorpresa se dieron cuenta de quien lanzaba ese presente no era nadie mas que Tsunayoshi juntos a sus guardianes.

Ambos sonreían el uno al otro dejando que las cosas pasaran, Tsuna vio como su amiga se casaba con el joven que era en verdad un afortunado. La ceremonia paso sin contratiempo y al final solo se veía a un castaño en el tejado, donde paso todo el tiempo observando atento…un vacío comenzó a crecer dentro de el pero, fue interrumpido por el ahora joven Lambo que llegaba por su espalda y lo abrazaba llorando a cascadas haciendo que el castaño se sobresalta y una peli índigo se acercara.

Kyoya acaricia levemente la cabeza de su líder sacándole un pequeño sonrojo, tratando de quejarse pero sin logarlo ya que la nube se retiraba y Mukuro llegaba a molestarlo un poco y Hayato retiraba a la sin cuidado al azabache que abrazaba a Tsuna, sintió como unas pequeñas manos tomaban su mentón y la joven Chrome se acercaba a depositar un leve beso en su mejilla a lo que el Guardián de la Niebla y la tormenta escandalizaran, el sonrojo que era pequeño aumento un poco y sus amigos continuaron una riña dejándolo atrás sin querer, Takeshi palmeo su hombro y dejándolo un momento atrás siguiendo a los demás haciendo que el pardo se diera cuenta de que jamás se quedaría solo, que sus amigos siempre estarían ahí apoyándolo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, les dejo el nombre del video donde me base :)

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn MAD - Turkestanica (27- Kyokox?) [Sub English][Sub Español]"


End file.
